


ghosts

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: “Sometimes, I like to think they’re tryin to tell us that it’s gonna beok, and that this damn war’s gonna be over soon. Cybertron’s gonna beok, and we’llsurvive, in abetterworldthat’dletusleave”





	ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autobratty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/gifts).



It was a quiet drive, neither mech speaking as they seemed to glide across the rough terrain as if glyphs leaving a poets lips

 

The first drops of rain had startled Wing, the flyer tilting off-course as he dived towards an over-hanging cliff. Quickly transforming, Wing began to shake and fluff his plating as he folded his flight-panels

 

The rain only came down harder as Drift came to an idling stop just out of the over-hangs reach

 

“The ghosts are cryin tonight” he drawled, vocalizer glitching slightly as he crawled forward, engine purring away. “ _Listen_ ” he told Wing, stopping just within reach for the mech to reach out and touch the hood of his alt-mode

 

Wing gave him a look before his audials wiggled, optics trailing to the plains of terrain he had just glided over, voices of mechs long since perished whispering along with the soft drumming of solvent-esque liquid pattering the ground

 

The two sat in silence as Drift shifted into his root-mode, shoulder-plating just barely brushing Wings as they continued to stand under the over-hang, unconsciously reaching for each others servos in search of silent comfort as they were serenaded with words of the dead

 

“Sometimes, I like to think they’re tryin to tell us that it’s gonna be  _ok_ , and that this damn war’s gonna be over soon. Cybertron’s gonna be  _ok_ , and we’ll  _survive_ , in a  _better_ _world_  that’d  _let_   _us_   _leave_ ”

 

And when Wing looked at him, he didn’t see some mech he’d just saved, he saw a mech who was tired, who was  _hurting_ , who had fought  _claw_  and  _dentae_  for a world he  _truly_ believed in

 

“I think they do, too” he whispered


End file.
